


Having my way with you

by ClearTogether



Category: Pharmercy - Fandom, Rocket Angel - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: (Chapter 2:, ), Aftercare, Bottom!Fareeha, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Grinding, Lesbian, Masturbation, No Plot, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top!Angela, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Angela, bottom!Mercy, bottom!Pharah, humping, light namecalling, physically restraining, top!Fareeha, top!Pharah, top!mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearTogether/pseuds/ClearTogether
Summary: Angela is horny, and knows just how to make Fareeha squirm.Shameless smut, no plot all smut, Top!Angela Bottom!Fareeha, Pure lesbian sex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever posted literature work! And it’s a shameless smutfic! :D  
> Kudos/ feedback would be appreciated if you do like it! Also my Twitters, where I draw PharMercy, will be at the end notes. Enjoy!

Finally. After a series of texts asking when her Fareeha would be home, and the waiting, Angela finally had the girl right where she wanted her; Pinned against their bedroom wall, neck underneath the doctor’s eager lips. She knew she couldn’t honestly blame the security captain for attending overtime hours, but her arousal did. Since she arrived at their apartment, a familiar lust for the soldier had been gnawing at her core, and she was left only with her imagination to keep her company. But finally, she was here beneath her, right where she belonged, giving herself to the doctor so she could do a manner of things to her girlfriend that were only suitable within the privacy of their shared bedroom. 

While they both shared a mutual love for either end of love-making, Angela lately found herself preoccupied in pursuing the intoxicating rush that would accompany her whenever she was making Fareeha’s heart rate rise. 

And Fareeha was more than willing to accommodate that pursuit. The Egyptian had expressed a deep desire to surrender to her, as well as expressed a love for the thrill there was in not knowing what exactly was about to transpire. To forfeit all responsibility and focus solely on their love making session without the pressure of performance.

While Ziegler did empathize with that when she was in the mood to be on the receiving end, she adored the control that Fareeha was so willing to give her. It made her feel desired, and to be blunt, insufferably pompous. Seeing her strong woman unfold beneath her, because of her, was too delicious for words to every truly capture. She knew Fareeha felt the same when the tables were turned, but tonight was hers, and she wanted the younger woman to moan for her in a manner of uncontrolled syllables dripping with the sheer pleasure she would gladly grant the deserving woman. 

Fareeha shuddered when teeth scraped at her neck. It sent a pleasant chill down her spine. Her fingers flexed as Angela continued to nip at the sensitive skin. She may have cursed between her labored breaths, but Angela was too focused on her delicacy before her to be certain. 

Angela was excited. She knew Fareeha would be able to tell in the way she wiggled her hips as she pressed the taller girl against the wall. Fareeha was always keen on picking up on these cues- it was one of many reasons why Fareeha made such a great lover. And Fareeha knew her place too, when Angela would get like this. The Egyptian knew better than to try and turn the tables, and she obediently kept her hands to her side. Her hands were probably twitching, Angela thought. She knew that given the chance, Fareeha would make haste with Angela’s clothing and greedily feel up her lithe figure. Though that wasn’t unwanted by any stretch of the imagination, Angela liked leading. It was one of her favorite indulgences when it came to the bedroom. Although she wouldn’t mind giving Fareeha some much-needed fondling about now. 

As soon as the blonde poked out her tongue to soothe the pinched flesh on Fareeha’s neck, she let her tapered fingers dance along the the taller woman’s sides. Light, eager touches soon took a turn into broad, flustered strokes. The touch was welcomed by Fareeha with groans and beads of sweat forming on her brow. Angela was sure that Fareeha could feel a familiar itch tingle her from between her legs about now, if she already wasn’t prior. 

As Angela continued to speckle that alustrious, dark neck with some new bruises while she felt up the helpless girl, she boldly pressed her chest into Fareeha’s. Their breast slided against each other through clothing, and the soldier happily leaned into the contact. Angela could feel her excited peaks becoming stiff under her bra, reveling in the sensation of being pressed into another pair of tits. Fareeha’s plush and ply mounds made such an accommodating source of friction, even when guarded with this damned fabric that was becoming much more cumbersome by the moment. 

Her tongue continued its work soothing the abused neck of her partner. Fareeha didn’t bruise as easily as her pale self, but Angela only took that as a challenge. She let her now-rigid lips mouth as each mark, and as she did she felt a familiar sense of ownership thrum inside her chest. 

Among heated gasps and heavy breaths, Angela giggled at the state of the woman she was currently tasting. She could tell that Fareeha was becoming undone, as she continued to peel away at her militant facade she’d put on for professionalism. The thought brought her a sense of intimacy. 

She laced her hands between their breasts to knead at Fareeha’s generous mounds. She heard Fareeha coo in indulgence as she pulled her mouth from that fine slender neck to rest buried in the crook of her shoulder. She pushed her hips forward so that they were now flush with each other’s, and Fareeha squeaked in response. Angela allowed her hidden face to bear a wide grin at that. 

The woman Angela was handling was getting wet, she could tell. Wet from her touch, her body lubricating itself for what’s to come, what she wanted Angela to do to her…!   
The thought was heady and Angela moaned into her lover’s neck, a low rumble, as she much more firmly squeezed at the other woman’s breasts. 

In response to the sudden change of pressure and motion, Fareeha craned her head back and pushed herself forwards, or as much as the girl pinning her would allow her to. Before she could get a hold of herself, she bucked her hips into the blonde’s hips, her body greedily seeking some kind of relief to her building arousal, her vulva needing some kind of friction.

Angela responses to the younger woman’s desperation were to grab Fareeha’s hips. Before the other girl could whine about the absence of pressure on her tender chest, Angela started giving Fareeha’s hips some nice and slow, deliberate grinds of her own. She was dryhumping her with deliberate thrusts, the contact lingering, Angela pulling Fareeha’s hips into her own.

“Ah, yess..!” Fareeha’s eyes shut as she focused on the feeling. Angela having her way with her, Angela taking what she wanted, and what she wanted was her… these thoughts only fed the aching desire hidden within her loins.

Angela nearly growled as she continued, her clit rubbing against Fareeha’s pubic bone, and vice versus. Their clothed vulvas pressing into one another. The blonde hissed as she repositioned, hugging the Egyptian’s waist before she began thrusting again, setting herself a blistering pace out of pure need and carnal desire.

Her face sunk in between those two glorious breasts as she continued to thrust, constantly adjusting the angle of her hips in seeking maximum pleasure possible, which was never enough.

Angela would have loved to stay here as long as she could. After a few minutes of excited squeals from both ends and skin rubbing against cloth, the doctor slowed her pace to a halt to catch her breath. She had humped herself plain out of energy in her excitement, and needed a moment to recompose herself. 

She wondered if Fareeha would say something. When she looked up she saw her precious face, eyes shut and eyebrows furrowed, mouth agape and dry, sweat lining her skin an goodness, the blonde may have bit too hard on the poor girl’s neck because reddish, purple bruises were extremely visible. Even still a sense of ownership rose in her heart. Fareeha was hers, and anyone who sees those marks will know just how Angela takes care of her Fareeha, and the pride of that made her head swim. She was drunk off of lust, her mind pleasantly warm and fuzzy. She nuzzled herself into Fareeha’s chest, within the crook of her sternum, and hummed. Her hands traveling up her girlfriend’s back in large clumsy ovals, her finese yet to return.

Fareeha’s needy words dragged Angela out of her daze. “Angela…” the girl groaned, as she attempted to thrust her hips into the blonde’s. Fareeha was horny, and so was Angela, but Fareeha was eager to continue. 

“Ja, Liebling… soon,” the doctor promised, trying to sooth with her words. Soon I’ll be deep within your needy cunt, she thought with a grin. She was still trying to catch her breath for the moment, but She was far from done with her little play thing, and she was excited to make the other girl stir.

She needed a moment to catch her breath. Things got hot and heavy very fast, and her head was swimming. 

She straightened herself momentarily, and fumbled at Fareeha’s collar on her shirt. It was a casual navy blue button up, and Angela had half a mind to tear the thing open. 

When she looked up at Fareeha she saw her hazy, unfocused eyes. Her hair looking wonderfully strewn, stray strands sticking to her face from the sweat Angela worked up from her. Her girlfriend’s mouth was slightly parted, her lips delightfully rigid. The blonde wet her lips at the sight.

“Is someone eager?” Angela toyed, preoccupying herself with straightening out the creases of the cotton blue button up. Not that it would matter, the garment would need to be ironed out before Fareeha wore it again. But it kept her hands busy for now.

“Are you seriously asking me that?? You’re the one who nearly tackled me when I got home!” Fareeha choked out, half laughing at how ridiculous the question was.

It was true, but Angela couldn’t care any less about semantics right now. “That’s not an answer,” she chided, glaring up at The soilder. 

The way Fareeha shuddered at her scold made Angela weak at the knees. She was half expecting Fareeha to forfeit a moan even. Angela held a steady, firm gaze with those dilated pupils as she awaited an answer. Angela knew Fareeha was already wet by how she squirmed under her hands simply toying with her shirt, and how her legs were closed as she shifted her weight from side to side. She wanted an answer. But instead of giving her what she wanted, Fareeha closed her eyes and turned her head away, biting her lip.

Perhaps she was choosing a poor time to be bashful, or perhaps she was testing what dwindling patience Angela had. Either way, the doctor certainly wasn’t above playing hard to get with a non-complacent Fareeha.

She gave a final tug on the shirt and crossed her arms while furrowing her brow. “I won’t tolerate being ignored, Fareeha.” She said in a calmer voice, looking the trembling girl up and down. “If you refuse to cooperate, then I’m afraid there's nothing I can do for you.” She spun around on her heels and took a few steps towards the door, but it only took those few steps for Fareeha to grant Angela her wish.

“Yes,” Fareeha hissed angrily, covering her dark crimson face with one hand.

Angela stoped in her tracks. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, I am eager.” She huffed, now looking very focused at the floor. 

Angela hummed in approval before laughing darkly. “Let’s get you to the bedroom then.”

 

____

 

Angela was ready to manhandle her prize, have her way with her, and do a series of things to her to satiate her own cravings. 

Being able to dominate such a beautiful, strong woman… it made her feel… powerful! How her own lithe form could bring this soilder to her knees for her bidding. The ego trip was beyond lightyears in distance, she was certain of it.

Her eyes were hard and determined as they raked over Fareeha’s form as the Egyptian undressed in front of her. Angela did the same, stripping nude, and she smiled to herself as Fareeha moaned when she got a proper glimpse at Angela’s bare skin. She wiggled her butt out of her pants, her now-free breasts swaying with her body, before her underwear joined the disorderly heap of offending garments now on the bedroom floor. 

Once she was completely bare, she turned herself towards Fareeha, who standing as stiff as ever. She was obediently awaiting orders while she resisted the natural urge to cover herself. “Now, onto the bed,” Angela ordered. Her voice was low and raspy as she couldn’t wait to take Fareeha. 

Fareeha positioned herself willingly to sit at the foot of their bed, watching her carefully. Her eyes spoke of her excitement. 

“Good girl….” Angela praised as she prowled forwards.   
“Gott, the things you do to me, Fareeha…” she husked, reaching her hand through her own blonde curls and stifling a moan. Fareeha’s eyes grew wide but she continued to watch in stillness. 

The doctor stroked between her very own folds, collecting a decent amount of wetness, before reaching the tarnished hand forwards and rubbing her arousal off her fingers and onto Fareeha’s bare skin, just below the collarbone and just above her breasts. Fareeha’s eyes slammed shut as she grabbed a fistful of bedding in each hand and hissed. Angela’s motions trailed from her sternum, down between those beautiful bountiful breasts and onto her abs, ridding herself of the last of her hand’s wetness there.

“Do you feel how wet you make me?” Angela hummed, low and sultry. The woman before her was trembling, taking in what was happening, but even still she managed to nod adimentally. However, that wasn’t good enough for Angela. “Use your words, Hure.” Angela purred, knowing full well the effects speaking her native tongue had on Fareeha.

Fareeha blushed madly from Angela calling her a whore. She liked it more than she cared to admit, but Angela had probably figured out as much. She raced to find her voice, she knew it was in her throat somewhere! “I-I, Yes, I do!” She squeaked, red in the face. Her arousal was winning against any amount of embarrassment still within her.

Feigning impatience, Angela clicked her tongue. “Yes, you what..?” 

“Yes, I feel how wet you are.” The Egyptian sputtered. She found it hard to keep a level head when her girlfriend was doing such things to her. Even when Angela wasn’t physically touching Fareeha, she had a similar effect, and she knew Angela was aware of that fact. 

“...And who’s fault is that, hmm?” Angela pried. Her finger moved back up the Egyptian’s body and currently were tracing her lover’s collarbone, the tanned skin growing goosebumps where she touched. Angela could see a sheen grow on Fareeha’s skin, and not just from where she had rubbed her excitement onto her.

“Mine.” Fareeha choked. The truth in her words made her lightheaded.

“Yes. Good girl, Fareeha,” her tongue danced over the syllables of her lover’s name, savoring how the felt in her mouth. Her accent was growing thicker with each word. She knew Fareeha liked that, as well as being praised. “But now I have to punish you, dear. For making such a mess of my panties,” She leaned in close and in a much more hushed voice, added “I want to see you ready for me to enter you.” 

Fareeha audibly gulped, (which Angela thought was just about the cutest thing ever), before the woman closed her eyes and tilted her head back, spreading her legs for her partner nice and wide. Her adorable cunt glistened, adorning a generous amount of natural lubricant just for her. Her dark inner labia was puffy and red on the inside. Her entrance was dialated, eager to receive what Angela was soon to give her. 

The sight was one which Angela could never properly prepare herself for, it struck her every time. She moaned audibly and her hand almost immediately assisted her own cunt in relieving the fresh sting of arousal. She cupped her vulva, pushing her hand into her sensitive cunt before she started stroking the area. She bucked her hips into her hand and moans continued to flutter from her lips. 

Fareeha, curiosity winning over the embarrassment of having herself spread apart, opened her eyes and witnessed the sight of Angela loving herself to the sight of her own dripping folds. When she did this Angela stopped for a moment, looking very seriously into Fareeha’s eyes. “Don’t you dare close your legs, Reeha! I need…” She grunted as she gave herself another rub, “..To see you open for me,” Angela almost snarled. 

Her legs trembled but she didn’t dare go against Angela’s orders. ”Of course,, Angela,” Fareeha reassured, spreading herself open further for her lover’s enjoyment. 

“Ooh, Yes, just like that Reeha. Yes, I need to see your wet labia spread for me—!” She whined, digging the heel of her palm into her clit and her hood, rubbing them in circles. 

She kneeled down in between Fareeha’s legs, getting a more intimate proximity of the sweet flower. Raising her bum, her other hand reached down and joined its twin in pleasing her, thrusting two fingers inside of her while her other hand now was rolling her clit between her finger and thumb. It didn’t take long for Angela to become much more vocal. Fareeha’s pussy was such a gorgeous sight. Her lover’s sex was twitching with anticipation and it turned on the blonde to the point where her climax wasn’t for from reach. Seeing the excited organ, seeing it excited for her… she continued stabbing her two fingers in and out of herself, basically bouncing herself on the apendages. And with a final thrust and hard pinch of her clit, her fluids spilled out of her onto the floor as she screamed out, eyes slamming shut, head thrown back, as she reached that elusive peak.

Fareeha watched intensely, her breathing ragged. She so desperately wanted to touch herself, too, but she knew better than to do Angela’s job for her. Even if Angela was torturing her by forcing her watch her lover climax. But it brought her such a fuzzy and proud feeling, knowing that Angie had just gotten herself off to the sight of her own aching pussy alone. 

She continued to look at her girl friend beneath her. What had felt like forever passed before Angela looked back up at her, returning her gaze. Her eyelids were heavy, but that edge in her gaze seemed to be dulled. The look she gave was less loaded now. “That… “ she struggled to get up, her legs wobbly, as she propelled herself by pushing down against Fareeha’s knees. “... was your punishment.” Fareeha watched as the blonde finally balanced herself and cleared her throat. “Now... turn around and bend over. I’ve got... your rewards, right here for you.” She managed, breath still sputtering, as she waved her two fingers that had just been in use. 

There was no hesitation as Fareeha got onto all fours, the mattress shaking while doing so, as well as when Angela positioned herself onto the bed. She sat perpendicular to Fareeha, and she couldn’t help but give her girlfriend’s boob a loving squeeze as Fareeha’s tits hung tantalizingly down from her chest. The Egyptian yelped at the sudden contact. Angela’s fingers were still wet, too. Fareeha’s head was swimming as her excitement was overwhelming.

“Mmm, should I tease you more, Liebling? Or do you want me to…” she gave the younger woman’s nipple a firm pinch “... fuck you silly?” 

There was no shame left in Fareeha as she raised her butt into the air, burring her face in the sheets she balled up in her fists. “Yes, Angela! God, yes, please!”

“Please what?” 

“Please fuck me!! I want you so badly! Please!!!” She was practically crying, she needed to be taken and taken now. 

When she heard nothing, she opened her mouth to beg some more, only for her speech to be replaced by a sudden hearty moan- Angela had complied and thrust in a finger. The blonde’s other hand grabbed a shoulder to secured Fareeha in place for a very thorough fucking. 

She swirled the index finger inside of the soilder, excitedly feeling the familiar sensation of her warm, wet walls clinging around her. Being inside the younger woman was always so delicious for Angela. A pang of guilt stung her though as Fareeha immediately began thrusting herself back and forth, impaling herself into her inserted index finger. Perhaps she pushed the Egyptian too far. She would make it up to her, she decided.

Angela added her middle finger and began a swift and steady pace, matching Fareeha’s rising tempo. Fareeha was gasping and whining almost with every thrust. She was practically shrieking when Angela had chosen to slow down and push the pair deep into her. Then her free hand reached for that engorged nub and gave it a much-needed rubbing. She could tell Fareeha would probably be sore for a few days after this. But right now the soilder was practically bouncing herself on her fingers, yelling a manor of things in English and Arabic. She would soon arrive at her peak, Angela realized, by the way her inner walls were spazming around her plunging fingers.

“Such a good girl, Fareeha.” She encouraged, her accent swollen. “You’re so good, so good.” Angela encouraged. Apparently, Fareeha must have heard her over her own instability, as she bottomed out for her. Then Angela slipped in another finger, which proved easy to do, as Fareeha slowed down at the added girth inside her.

“Angie… Angie please, yes… fuck…” Fareeha leaned her body forward and face-planted herself into the sheets, murmuring a slew of unsentanced words. Angela was sure to plunge deep within her lover, stretching her, pushing far into her wet tunnel. While she did that, her other hand would press down on Fareeha’s clit, and hard, before returned to circling the nub when her other fingers moved in and out of the other woman’s canal. 

Fareeha eventually lifted her head as her voice raised another octave. She was close, and the knowledge spurred Angela’s movements to suddenly become more rapid, despite her own muscles screaming in protest.“Fuck, please come for me, darling. Let me see you come.” 

With that, Fareeha was sent over the edge, her orgasm strong and spreading throughout her entire body. Her muscles tensed, hole clenching, and Angela struggled to keep moving her fingers in and out inside her tight hole as she tried to maximize the length of her lover’s orgasm. To Angela’s amusement, Fareeha’s fluids came spilling out of her, drenching the blonde’s fingers. Fareeha squirting upon release was a rare occurrence to say the least. Her chest thrummed with pride at a task well executed as the worn out soilder let her knees give out, throwing herself onto the mattress. 

Angela snuck a sinful taste of her fingers, always enjoying the salty essence of Fareeha’s come, before wiping them off on the bedsheets. She wrapped her limbs around Fareeha in an intimate embrace. She pet her hair, telling her how good she did for her. Fareeha could only manage a few moans and mumbles in response, or that could have been the afterglow of what was apparently a very strong orgasm. 

After a while of murmuring positive affirmations to her lovely girl, Angela decided she should ask to see if her girlfriend needed anything else before they drifted off together into an exhausted sleep for the night. “Do you need anything? Water? Would you like me to bring you your pajamas?” 

“...Water would be nice.” Fareeha finally managed to say, lifting her head and looking up at Angela. Her pupils were incredibly dilated, the barest sliver of brown rung around those telling voids.  
Angela nodded and went to go fetch a glass for her, but was stopped. 

Fareeha had a grasp on her arm. “Liebling…”

“Don’t leave me alone,” Fareeha whined. 

Angela leaned in to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead. Fareeha was quite the emotional sort post-climax, and admittedly it strummed at the doctor’s heartstrings. “Mein schweetz, just a moment, ja?” 

Fareeha made another whine as Angela was able to free her arm from her girlfriend’s weak and slippery grip.

She made sure not to tarry too long as she picked a glass from her cabinet, filled it with water, and brought it back to the girl who seemed to not have moved an inch. “Here,” She extended the glass. Fareeha took the it and gulped down the whole thing in one jug. Angela couldn’t resist chuckling. “Poor schweetz, did I strain your voice from making you cry so much?” 

Fareeha’s face darkened with blush. Angela expected the girl to feign some sort of excuse, but was surprised when she simply answered “yes,” and hung her head in embarrassment.

Taking the empty glass and setting it on the bedside table, she helped her girlfriend get underneath the bed sheets before joining her, snuggling into her in an embrace. 

Fareeha was spent, and Angela, while not quite as exhausted, was tired too. Fareeha found a comfortable spot for her head nestled between the blonde’s breasts, and Angela found herself content to stroke the woman’s black locks, massaging her scalp, telling her how wonderful she did and how happy she made her before humming her dearest lullaby, the song guiding the two lovers into a satisfied slumber.

___


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha gets back at Angela. 
> 
> Tags unique to this chapter are:  
> \- Fareeha is on top this time  
> \- mouth-fingering  
> \- orgasm denial
> 
> Ones that don’t apply:  
> \- bottom!fareeha/ top!angela  
> \- light name calling  
> (Sorry Angela is on bottom this time around :( but I hope you guys still enjoy it!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a second part in the works, and after all the positive feedback you guys sent, I figured I’d deliver! Again my twitters will be at the bottom ❤️

When Angela woke up, it was still very dark outside. On top of her was her girlfriend, limbs splayed about, and naked on top of her.

Immediately she recalled the events from that night. Oh, right. Suddenly she had forgotten whatever her dream had been as her head replayed scenes from the night prior. How Fareeha had been so complacent, giving in to her. How Angela had teased her relentlessly before she recklessly pounded her. The memories made her mind warm and fuzzy. Her cheeks burned.

Then she became all too aware of how naked she was. Under Fareeha. With Fareeha’s naked breasts pressing against her naked skin. Fareeha looked like she was deep within her slumber. Her hair looked so soft, a dark messy mop that enticed nothing but loving playful ruffles and for her fingers to drift between its strands. Each breath Fareeha took caused the slightest bit of friction. Her chest would rise and fall, her plush breasts following suit, rubbing against Angela’s abs. Last night she did not take the opportunity to engross herself properly with her lover’s chest, and she felt a slight twinge of regret at that. 

The night air touched her bare skin, the slightest bit cool. But where Fareeha was snuggled on top of her was comfortably warm. Fareeha was always warm it seemed. Convenient for Angela, had she ever found herself in need of relief from the cold. Fareeha’s bare form seldom seemed to not make Angela’s body warm in response, either. Specifically between her legs.

She internally groaned. Must her girlfriend always be unintentionally tempting her? She closed her eyes again and tried to relax and fall back asleep. However, under her eyelids she only saw memories of Fareeha being strewn apart in a delightful tousled mess, not too unlike the woman pressed on top of her right now. The close proximity they were in didn’t help either. 

Angela always had a knack for keeping her libido at bay. She always managed to keep herself together with her self control. Besides, sometimes it was more fun to let the tension build, after all. But Fareeha… did things to her. She made her forget about everything else until nothing but lust was at the front of her mind. She had an aura that would aggressively beckon for her lust to emerge, intentional effect or otherwise, and in those moments Angela couldn’t find any good reason to contain herself.

And right now was turning out to be one of those times. Her mons were tender, already freshly dampened. Her throbbing clit demanded attention, urgently. Her fingers twitched as she stared up at the ceiling in the dark. She could not return to sleep while the irritating pulsing in her nethers continued.

Fareeha was asleep, blissfully unaware of her girlfriend’s dilemma. Angela mulled over her options, a very enticing one glued to the front of her brain: If she were careful, she could quickly tend to herself without waking up Fareeha. After a moment of thought, she ultimately decided that seemed like the best course of action. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Quietly, slowly, she snaked her  
Right hand across her body, down her side, avoiding touching the sleeping woman on top of her. Just as cautiously, she spread open her legs, allowing her fingers reach in between her swollen folds. 

Her index finger sunk lower until it met her slick sensitive hood. Christ was she wet, and Jesus was her clit sensitive! The touch stung and she immediately had to retract her finger before moving in a second time, sure to be much slower. 

She bit her lip to hide her breathing and to help her swallow any moans. She dipped in between her outer lips again and began circling her bud, slowly. It wasn’t an easy task, given her wetness kept causing her finger to slip. Frustrated, she reached the digit lower and traced the outer rim of her vagina. Her hips lifted slightly out of pure instincts. Her poor neglected depths felt painfully hollow, causing her to pout to herself. From this angle she wouldn’t get much leverage. She attempted dipping in what she could of her middle finger, her eager cunt squeezing her in. But it was barely past the fingernail, and with Fareeha on top of her, she couldn’t reposition to get a better angle. 

She huffed quietly, irritated, and resorted to rubbing her sensitive clit to the best of her abilities. It kept slipping from her grasp, but her finger soon enough grew pruned enough to where the pad of her finger had more grip. She was already very aroused, and soon her breathing was consistently heavy. She couldn't help her chest from rising. 

She focused on the feeling of Fareeha on top of her, and those soft tits pressed into her, and that chased her on. Yes, she wouldn’t last much longer. Her peak was within her line of sight, each twitch and swipe of her fingers drove her closer to absolute bliss. Her breathing was heavier now, and she held her breath as to not make too much noise, carefully controlling her exhales. In the back of her mind she wondered: Could she manage to keep from disturbing Fareeha?

Apparently not.

She felt a warm touch as Fareeha’s hand clumsily cupped the back of Angela’s toiling wrist. The contact was sudden and jolted Angela.

“Mmm. What a surprise to wake up to.” Said a groggily Fareeha. 

“Hah… Fareeha,” was all she managed. Her mind was blank, and she was embarrassed at being caught red handed. Shit. She could hardly think, hardly breath!

She tried to removed her hand from her nethers in an attempt to hide her shame. When she lifted her wrist, however, Fareeha grabbed hold of it. The soldier guided her arm to bend, pinning it onto the bed next to her left side. 

“Could the refined and calculated doctor Zeigler not patiently wait for her girlfriend to wake up? Was she just so horny, she needed to touch herself?” 

Angela’s hips bucked. The words resparked the doctor. Suddenly she was refilled with her need, all embarrassment forgotten in the face of her immediate lust. She was close, she was so close to the edge. Her teeth grit as she cursed. Her hand at her side trying to return to her needy cunt. Her sopping pussy beseeching her to return. But Fareeha’s hold on her was strong, keeping it pinned against the mattress. Angela’s other hand was trapped under the girl. She whined, pure need and urgency within her. She bucked her hips into the air again, a futile attempt in any friction. 

“Shhh… I know,” Fareeha soothed her as she held her restrained. Calming words flowed from her mouth next to Angela’s ear, lamely kissing her lobe between words. “Not yet, Habibtí… let me take care of you. Just a little longer. Wait a little longer.” Angela simply took deep breaths, focusing on the sweet sound of Fareeha’s voice. 

Then the moment finally passed. She felt her once-rising orgasm slip away, dissolving back into her. It left her inner lips and hood sensitive, and her pulse beating within her ears. 

“Fuck, Fareeha....” She groaned, her body shaking. “I… I was so close…” 

“I know, Angela. Don’t worry… I’ll make it up to you…” 

Angela felt a push. Fareeha’s right hand lightly grabbed her shoulder, and using a bit of force, guided the blonde to lay on her side. Angela followed willingly, snuggling herself into Fareeha when the Egyptian woman cradled her, hugging her with the arm that still had her wrist within its grasp. She was now spooning her. Angela sighed, the contact was nice and welcomed to her. Fareeha snaked her right arm under Angela’s neck.

With the taller woman’s mouth at the crux of her neck, she reached her hand up to Angela’s mouth, two fingers presented. The two digits found the crease between Angela’s lips and pressed.

“Open,” Fareeha ordered, giving two light taps with those fingers to Angela’s lips. 

Had she not just exhausted herself, she would have challenged that request. But she didn’t have the strength to try and assert her dominance right now, nor did she exactly feel inclined. Weak and lost to her own bodily need to even try to resist or playfully challenge, she opened her maw to grant entry. Fareeha’s fingers pushed past her teeth, intrusively feeling around her mouth. Angela moaned, letting her eyes close and her jaw hang slack. Fareeha’s fingers lightly maneuvered around inside her, feeling the backs of her teeth, prodding occasionally at her wet tounge. Meekly, she gave the intruders a couple twirls of her tounge, wetting them. Somewhere off in the back of her clouded mind she heard Fareeha moan into the back of her neck. Her hands were sensitive things, and certainly enjoyed the attention. Fareeha’s fingers remained never went too deep, only dancing the first knuckle or so in.

Fareeha’s body wiggled as she pressed herself entirely against Angela, her front completely pressed against Angela’s back, breasts and all. Fareeha’s left arm was cradling the shorter woman, slung around her just below her ribs, elbow bent, holding her wrist next to her. With it, she pressed Angela’s body against the taller woman. Angela’s other arm was sandwiched between the two bodies, her elbow bent and her palm open against Fareeha’s abs. Her hands were still unavailable as Fareeha pushed into her, pulling Angela against her. 

She felt completely safe. Free from any kind of worry or responsibilities as Fareeha held her. There was nothing more she wanted to do than release herself to her lover, let her guide her and control her. She felt liberated of any worry, safe from anything outside of this moment. But besides that, being held like this excited her in a way she found hard to describe. Beneath the drowsy blanket of pleasing comfort, spikes of arousal poked at her before traveling back to her neglected pussy. Reminding her of her need.

Then Fareeha began to gently sway slowly and against her, slightly moving her body up and down against her back, but just barely so, in rhythmic slow movements. She was humping her, but the movements were slow are prolonged. Grinding against her under a haze of exhaustion, her body swaying against hers, blindly fumbling for more contact, more friction. And Angela’s mind was useless at this moment. Fareeha was holding her, trapping her against her, slowing grinding against her body. It was so much for her overly-sensitive body to handle. Being taken, being used like this by this beautiful woman who was nothing short of perfect… She felt so deeply desired and craved in the same way she intensely craved Fareeha earlier that night. She followed suit in the movements, pressing against her. She wiggled her hips excitedly, wanting more. She wanted fareeha to touch her directly. 

Mouth hanging open and currently occupied by Fareeha’s twiddling, fondling fingers, Angela couldn’t find words. She released a meager moan. Fareeha’s reaction to the sound was something that resembled a low growl. The vibrations from it burrowed into her neck, where Fareeha’s mouth was still buried, and it sent intense chills straight to Angela’s core. It spurred her on, writhing within Fareeha’s hold. She was eager to receive that which was postponed.

Fareeha’s fingers slipped from Angela’s mouth, wet with her saliva. Fareeha hummed deeply and rested her chin on Angela’s shoulder. 

“Yes? What is it, darling?” She chuckled darkly.

Fareeha’s now-freed fingers, still wet, reached down and poked her left nipple. Angela gasped at the sudden contact, front arcing into the fleeting touch, feeling the cold air touch the wetness now on her. It sent chills through her that only continued to eat at her core. Fareeha held those two fingers above the offending spot, just out of reach, teasing her. Angela whined softly.

Fareeha pressed her mouth into Angela’s cheek. “More?” The other woman teased. Angela felt the soilder’s lips curl into a smirk against her face, her fingers still poised just above her nipple. 

Angela grunted, her mind barely functioning until she found herself sputtering the most immediate thought “Please just fuck me already, Fareeha!” She huffed in frustration, her loser back arching, pushing her butt into Fareeha’s hips. Her head tilted back and she shut her eyes.

Fareeha paused for a moment at that. Then she let her hand descend onto the tortured pink nipple, and she pinched at it with all her fingers joined, kneading the taught bud. Angela inhaled sharply at the contact, then moaned. 

“No foreplay first, then?” The Egyptian woman purred, kissing Angela’s cheek, poking out her tongue and traveling back down her neck. Angela couldn’t respond as Fareeha then began palming at her breast, grabbing gently and fondling the whole mound within her grasp. Her peak was strained against her palm as she pressed and pulled. It made Angela moan aimlessly. Her body writhed. Her lips parted as her breath and voice released in unison. 

At this point her long surrendered wrist now pulled, wanting to touch herself while Fareeha fondled her, was grinding against her. 

Fareeha frowned. She let her hand on Angela’s breast go limp and motionless as she held down Angela’s wrist. In her futile attempts, Angela whined and bucked her hips. “Shhh, okay Angela,” She soothed. “I’ll please you now. I’m sorry, I just love seeing you squirm like this…” Angela whined. “Here, I’ll make you feel good…” Fareeha insisted, and her hand began fondling Angela’s breast again. The hand on her wrist released her, reappearing on her slit.

Angela nearly screamed, her newly freed hand clutching the bedding now. Fareeha took little haste in loving her inner lips, pressing her hand into them. “You are so wet…” Fareeha said, slightly astonished. Angela moaned at the comment, thrusting herself into the pressure being bestowed upon her. 

Fareeha’s hand pressed into the pink, glistening lips, circling and giving attention to her whole vulva. She pushed and circled at Angela’s opening, giving the sore spot some much needed relief. 

“Ah, yes.. oooh, Fareeha, please… yes, keep going…” Angela was lost, her heavy breath sputtering an assortment of encouraging words. 

Fareeha reached up to Angela’s clit, the bud strained. She didn’t dawdle in pressing down hard on her poor clit to sooth it. At the same time, she did similar to Angela’s breast, pressing her whole hand against it. Angela continued to wiggle herself against Fareeha, who’s attention was on loving her rather than humping her now. “Keep going. Please…”

After a moment, Both hands began thier task again; Fareeha’s right hand working at Angela’s breast and Fareeha’s left hand now tending to and circling her clit. Angela’s thighs couldn’t help but squeeze together, pressing Fareeha’s hand closer into her. Fareeha never tarried her work, pressing and circling her wet sensitive flesh. Angela’s climax was on the horizon again. 

Fareeha pinched at her hood before moving lower to her hood’s opening, pressing down on it, hastily rubbing and kneeding. Faster and harder, over and over again, all in perfect motions until finally Angela broke. 

Her high crashed over her. She screamed out as her thighs clenched, pure bliss washing over her. It was longer than her last orgasm, and she rode it out with abandon, rocking her hips against the skilled hand, letting her voice go dry. Her fluids released and flowed over the hand lovinging her, and dripped down the walls of her inner thighs. For moments that seemed like an eternity she saw lights under her eyelids, her body in pure ecstasy, until she finally returned in a splash, plopped back into reality, where Fareeha was next to her, greeting her a welcome back.

Her hands moved and hugged Angela’s waist. Angela returned the gesture full force, forcing her body to turn towards Fareeha, burying herself within her. Her afterglow still shook her as she continued to occasionally shake and moan. Fareeha fed her comforting words, soothing her, as she let her body calm back down. It was a shattering orgasm, and she needed to collect herself. 

As her breathing evened out, she heard Fareeha chuckle. She lifted her head to look up at her girlfriend, seeing her adoring eyes. “You know, last night we only had one orgasm each.” Those eyes revealed mischief as she spoke. Only one orgasm each was not usually when in came to activities in their shared bedroom. 

Angela was surprised she could still speak with her dry throat. “Yes, but I’d say yours was far more… ahem, explosive, compared your usual climaxes.”

Fareeha opened her mouth, surprised by the retort and blushed fiercely. She looked away as she mumbled, “Well, I’d say you came much harder just now then when you rub yourself out.” 

“Mmm… that’s true.” Angels hummed, awash with bliss and love for her girlfriend. “Thank you darling. Even if it can be hard for me to exercise restraint…” she blushed, her turn to look away, “it was worth it. So Thank you.”

Fareeha kissed the top of Angela’s messy golden head. “You’re welcome. I’m glad I could make you feel good. Sorry for, ah, the teasing.”

At that Angela laughed. “Sweetie… I teased you to hell and back earlier. It’s only fair,” she yawned, feeling drowsy and worn out. 

Fareeha couldn’t help but also yawn after Angela did. She looked like she was about to say something, but after a moment she merely hummed in response, comfortable snuggling her girlfriend, resting her head back onto her pillow as Angela’s head comfortably nooked itself within her chest. 

After a moment of mutual silence, sleep began it’s spell over them. “I’ll remember that,” Fareeha remarked before joining Angela in a much needed slumber.

 

-


	3. Snuggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this draft lying around since I published this fic, and finally just decided to touch it up. There will be one more part after this, I think! Sorry this is so short, just a set up for next chapter if/when I finish it.
> 
> Just snuggling here... with some boobage ;)

Underneath the stray beams of light that snuck in between the curtains, Angela’s eyelids fluttered open. She was greeted with a welcoming sight; Fareeha, nude apart from the blanket over her hips, shifting slightly until their eyes met.

“Good morning,” Fareeha whispered. 

Angela scooched herself into Fareeha’s front, hands cupped in her chest, nestling into her. Her scent and aroma were so comforting. “ ‘Morning.” Angela murmured. 

The blonde’s hands unclasped, preferring to feel the warmth of Fareeha, and settling on two soft inclines that lay on her lover’s chest. Her eyes still closed, Angela began to paw at those breasts with an absent mind. Pleasantly testing their weight, squeezing and releasing.

“Are you having fun?” Fareeha’s eyes were studying her. 

“Last night I didn’t get a chance to have fun with them.” Angela murmured, a slight twinge of remorse and longing was mixed into her otherwise teasing voice. 

“And who’s fault is that?”

Angela responded to the retort with a quick pinch of Fareeha’s dark brown bud.

“Ahnn!” Fareeha visibly flexed in response to the sudden stimulation. “Alright, I get it.” Fareeha ran her fingers through Angela's blonde hair. “Such a messy bed head,” She murmured lovingly as she straightened out the tangled, golden locks.

Angela sighed contently, feeling the soldier gently massage her scalp, nudging her towards her chest, encouraging her to continue. 

When she leaned in, she could smell the sweat that had dried on her skin from last night. She poked out her tongue, feeling the warm soft smooth skin, tasting the salt. Her throat purred as she pressed her lips to mouth at the firm but soft area. Kneading the softness with her mouth, sucking it in. Swiping licks across the mound until she reached the center where a pert dark nipple waited for her. 

And she obliged. She licked the strained areola in a few circles before kissing the bud. Then she suckled and nurtured the member, cautious about being gentle. She’d suck it into her mouth, between her cherry lips, and tend to her nipple with her tongue. Her eager tongue, all too happy to swipe and circle and press. It soothed the sensitive spot when it wasn't spurring it on with rapid lapping.

She opened her mouth wider, accepting the whole nipple between rosy pursed lips. She felt the ridges and pebbled flesh inside of her mouth. She suckled the dark bud, nurturing it, feeling it all around with her tongue. 

And yet Angela wanted more. Her lips curved in a devious smirk as a lovely idea popped into her head. 

Letting go of Fareeha’s tits for a moment, she took hold of the other woman’s sexy shoulders. The darker woman looked up at Angela with slightly clouded eyes framed with amusement. Angela leaned upwards, her knees propelling her, as she urged Fareeha to lay just slightly lower than her, beneath her. Curious, Fareeha obliged. Then came the friction that the blonde was craving. 

Her pink nipples came in contact with Fareeha’s warm dark skin as she lowered herself onto her, rubbing her torso against her girlfriend’s. She gasped, and continued pushing into the other woman. Her tits slid against Fareeha’s upper chest, their ply form grinding and kneading against her sternum as she pushed forwards and back, side to side. Skin caught on skin and Angela’s nipples felt delightfully stimulated being dragged across the texture. 

Then she slid her mounds downwards, and she heard Fareeha gasp, too. The rigin skin of Fareeha’s nipple brushed up against Angela’s breast, and met her lover’s own eager bud. Angela moaned, pressing her chest forwards against the contact, seeking more. A hand left Fareeha’s shoulder as she cupped one of her own tits, guiding her mound in circles so that their tips rubbed against one another. Fareeha tilted her head back and released a low growl, yearning and dripping with arousal. Her eyes were shut, face flushed, lips parted to make way for her deep breaths. 

They both continued to savor the feeling of their softness rubbing against each other. Angela, lids heavy, continued bouncing herself against the soldier. She’d coo in delight at the feeling, her nipples so taught that they were indenting themselves into the pillowy form of Fareeha’s warm breasts. 

Fresh sweat was exchanged between the two bodies. “Angela…” Fareeha moaned in a deep hoarse voice, followed by her hands grasping at the blondes hips. 

Swiftly, the soldier motioned for Angela to lean up above her. The doctor obliged, releasing her breast to find a supporting hold on the toned shoulders of her girlfriend. She felt a hot wet mouth latch onto her pink bud, and she screamed out. Her fingers dug into Fareeha’s skin. 

The taller girl released her grasp on Angela’s slender hips to palm at her own mounds for relief while soothing her girlfriend’s. Angela felt her nipple being suckled greedily, moving back and forth within Fareeha suctioning mouth. Angela couldn’t help but moan, the relief to her teased tip very much needed. Angela’s other hand assisting her neglected breast, pulling at her nipple, rolling it between fingers. Fareeha moaned, too, through her occupied mouth.  
When the soldier pulled away with a pop, she wiped her mouth of the trail of saliva the followed. Angela lowered herself in a whimper and her girlfriend untucked her head from underneath her torso. Fareeha was panting, hands gone from her own chest, showing her dark pointed nipples off on display. Angela couldn’t help but stare. 

“I am still sore from last night,” Fareeha chuckled, remorse apparent in her voice. 

“Me too,” Angela agreed, feeling the ache of her hands and arms beginning to swell.

It had been a week since they had last been together like this. A week Angela had to wait to be with her beloved at their shared apartment at the same time. Their odd hours kept them apart from each other, and Angela missed her dearest during that time. The bed had always felt too spacious for one person. A reminder that her special someone was missing from her life. 

But now here they were, a shared day off and little obligations. Nothing more enticing than making up for lost time with ravenous snuggling and heated make-out sessions. 

“...I’d like to go on my morning run, now, if you don’t mind.” The taller woman smiled, mouth closed. 

“Mmm… Are you planning on leaving the house smelling like sex?”

“I don’t think anyone will be smelling me while I run.”

“Why not take a shower first?”

“I could just take one when I get back,”

“Why don’t WE take a shower first?”

“Will I have energy afterwards for my run? Or will you joining me null the shower itself?”

While Angela’s stamina rivaled Fareeha’s, with years of piloting her Valkyrie suit behind her, Fareeha had dedicated herself to fitness and was personally obligated to a strict daily workout routine. Morning jogs and weight lifting were a must whenever practicable. And her poor girl was already tired out from the late night love making of the night prior. Sloppy seconds would have to wait, unfortunately. 

“How about this: You brainstorm of what you want to do together this evening, and tonight, and surprise me.” Fareeha offered. A compromise.

“I will do that while you are on your run, but at the very least I would like to shower with you,” Angela pouted. “I can keep things from going too far, you know. I’ve missed you.”

Fareeha hesitated. “Alright, then. I don’t see why not,” The Egyptian shrugged. “I’ve missed you, too.”

~

Fareeha truly was adamant about keeping their shower chaste. Angela begrudgingly obliged, restraining her touches from lingering too long. Running water cascaded between them, catching on their bare skin and their flushed lips. 

Angela helped sud Fareeha’s long, dark hair that always had such a lustrous shine to it. She loved how dramatic it looked when wet. The moisture tugging it downwards, combing the locks into straight lines. It looked so sharp and sleek. 

She massaged her scalp, rubbing the shampoo into her hair while Fareeha soaped up Angela’s back, her arms wrapped around her. They were facing one another, nearly hugging. Kisses were exchanged between the droplets, lips pressed lightly against soft, smooth skin. 

The time they shared underneath the blanket of drowsiness while they groomed each other was something like a dream. Raindrops polishing their shared caressing. The sound of drizzle muffling their elated murmurs, keeping the words they shared a secret, only between them. Angela loved to share any simple routine with Fareeha. It made her heart swell to share such personal tasks with her. Mundane on its own, but with Fareeha, it became something placed between comfort and treasure. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! My 18+ Artwork twitter is @ClearTogether18 and my Twitter for other PharMercy stuff/ SFW art is @ClearTogether. Thanks again!


End file.
